A Life Changing Wish
by TheAmazingAshleyAnn
Summary: Anita has been spending way too much time playing Grand Bazaar, what happens when she makes a wish to be in the game and it comes true? But what if being in Zephr townn isn't as it seems, what if their fate is now resting on her shoulders? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Prologue

I released the yawn I had been holding in, enjoying the satisfaction of meeting the bazaar goal for the third time. I sleepily smiled as I glanced towards the illuminated alarm clock before I turned back to my new game, Grand Bazaar.

After playing through another in game week, I decided to put the game down and return to reality; where I have to go to sleep so I won't be a zombie tomorrow.

Not that I would mind, but my parents would take my Nintendo DS away which would really screw up my game play, not to mention fry my gaming schedual.

I turned in my bed, facing away from the bright, green alarm clock to attempt sleep. But I couldn't. After what seemed like forever, I turned back to the clock to see how much time had passed. Or hadn't.

I sighed in frustration, and slammed back down to my bed, at the dumb clock which insisted it was still eleven ten. I jumped back up, remembering that 11:11 was coming up and I could make a wish and stared persistently at the clock, not blinking, trying to will it to change for me.

Soon enough, the numbers flashed and I squeezed my eyes shut, deciding and whispering my wish.

"I wish the harvest moon world was real, and that I was the farmer in Grand Bazaar." I opened my eyes briefly, smiling in victory at the unchanging darkness before collapsing back to my bed; suddenly feeling tired.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

As I came to consciousness or reality as I liked to call it, the annoying beeping was the only thing I heard, the usual noises of traffic not there. I raised my hand and attempted to slam it down on the sleep button, but my hand came to rest on air.

I narrowed my eyes and tentatively raised my head from the pillow, seeing something that literally made my jaw drop.

I jumped up, immediately falling off the tiny bed I had woken up in and crashing to the hard wooden floor. Not the carpet that had always been in my room, where I was certain I had fallen asleep in.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled myself into a little ball, hoping I would see my usual room when I opened them and not some kidnapper's house. I slowly opened my eyes and peeked at my surroundings.

Nothing changed. I was in an unfamiliar place, and no idea what was happening; the recipe for success. I jumped to my feet when I heard a loud cough coming from outside. I froze, feeling terrified for at least ten minutes before I made myself calm down to survey my surroundings; or whatever it was people did when they got kidnapped, or lost. I still wasn't sure.

I was in a small house, wooden everything, with a small bookshelf crammed in between the bed and a larger bookshelf. There was an ugly lamp directly beside the bed, my alarm from my actual room was on the floor directly below it.

At least I got something, even if it was one of my most hated possessions. Kidnappers have a weird sense of humor.

Completely terrified, and a little confused, I continued my observation making my shaky legs move and looking around. Beside the loaded bookshelf, there was a large stone fireplace that I would have loved had I not been lost or kidnapped. Beside that were two doors and an opening, along with a small calendar with a couple of circled dates and red marks.

After the second door, the wall met a second wall; which had another door with an orange mat in front of it. After that wall met another, there was a table with books, flowers and a wooden object on it that had a curtained window behind them; beside that was yet another door and there was a boarded up hole in the corner. I hoped that all the doors weren't closets; if they were I would be seriously pissed.

The strange thing was that this place felt oddly familiar, but I knew it wasn't. I was very certain that I had never been here in my life; I'd barely ever left the comfort of my room.

Although, what the hell kind of kidnapper would leave so many openings and windows for me to escape through. I stepped forward to go check the doors, but slammed my knee on a short table I had apparently missed while I was looking around. It was covered with a white tablecloth, and had a white and blue rug underneath it.

I was tempted to kick it, but I might need my feet for some criminal beating later so I gave it a small glare before backing up to start at the boarded up hole.

I got to my knees and bent over, peering into a small area that was left unboarded, and found that it was pitch black inside. I slowly crawled away, deciding that it wasn't very safe around it.

I got back on my feet, and wiped my hands on my jeans; five white lines on each leg. Whoever owned this house did not like to dust or clean, I was terrified of what I would find in the bathroom, if there was one. My god, I hoped there was even if it was disgusting and smelly.

I continued my inspection and marched towards the door that was on the same wall as the bed. I gently clutched the doorknob, twisted it and pulled unsure of what I would find inside.

Whatever was inside rained down on me. Like in those shows where they put everything in the closet and someone opened it; it's not very funny when you're on the receiving end of the joke. I squirmed and threw things off of me, digging my way out of the pile with my eyes shut; terrified I'd be throwing dead things off me, or something even grosser.

When I could breathe again, I threw open my eyes and clambered across the room on my hands and knees. When I was against the wall, I turned to see all of my stuff. Clothes, electronics, trash; it looked like someone had thrown my room in there, and it was not a pretty sight.

I jumped up and ran over, and began rooting through the pile. All of my clothes were in here, my laptop, some sheets, and my game cases along with a few of my games and my iPod but my DS or really any gaming systems weren't there. It was a love hate relationship between me and the kidnappers. They had brought my stuff, but left some of my favourites at home or more importantly my gaming systems.

I decided to go through the stuff more in depth later, and shoved half of it into the closet leaving the other half on the floor.

I continued my inspection, and kept walking around the room's perimeter.

After I passed the empty brick fireplace, I peered into another opening and found what appeared to be a kitchen with loaded cupboards and utensils; more importantly weapons. I ran in, and saw what looked like a pantry on the far wall, before I began rooting through the drawers. After coming empty in the first few, I opened the one near the sink and found the utensils. I grabbed the sharpest knife I could find, which was pretty hard considering none of them looked like they could cut through toast.

Clutching the knife, I stopped in front of the door that was closest to it and slowly turned the knob, before kicking the door to reveal a no so disgusting bathroom. Or just a bath, I seriously hoped that the toilet was in the next door.

I closed the door, feeling creeped out and scared for my life, and glanced at the calendar; which had dates like "Bazaar Day", random names and birthdays, and "Flower Festival". Actually, a lot of the types of things you would see in a harvest moon game.

My breath quickened with my heart. The sound drumming in my ears with my breath. I was almost hyperventilating; I couldn't believe it, it was impossible.

"Holy crap."

Suddenly, I realized what was happening and where I was.

I wasn't being kidnapped. I was in a Harvest Moon game, more specifically Grand Bazaar or so it seems.

I had just finished the thought, when a fist began pounding on the door that was on the southern wall, next to the table.

* * *

_Like it, hate it? Review anyway!_

_I don't really have a plot with this one, so we'll see where it goes. Chapter 1 should arrive sometime next week, sooner if you review (hint, hint). But no worries on that, even if I don't get reviews I will still post; I hate it when other authors do that to me._

_Happy Reading!_


	2. Chapter Uno

**A Life Changing Wish- Chapter 1**

I froze as the banging continued, I clutched the knife handle tightly until my knuckles turned white, and began to hurt.

I dropped my only weapon, and it clattered to the ground noisily, I stared in disbelief as my heart pounded on. I did not do well when I was scared or in shock.

Through the silence, I could hear someone shuffling papers outside the door; presumably the same person who knocked. Someone started clearing their throat, before a voice sounded.

"Anita?" A deep, most likely male, voice questioned. "It's Felix, you know, the Mayor of Zephr town. I've come to instruct you on farming and tell you about the town, and if you can hear me I'll be back at noon." On that final note, heavy footsteps sounded on a wooden porch, before fading away as he left.

_Felix. Zephr Town. Bazaar. Farming._

It was fully impossible, there was absolutely no way I could be in a video game, let alone a Harvest Moon one.

I was still in shock. I couldn't decide whether I was elated, angry, confused, or sad.

Slowly, a grin spread across my face. This was my one chance, this was my dream and I wasn't going to waste it away in this house. I cheered, throwing my hands in the air and danced over to my closet; opening up the disaster area once more.

I intelligently backed away to avoid being squished, again, and watched the stuff rain down. I pulled a pair of jeans out, along with an old pink shirt and a hat that looked exactly like the one from the game, that I hadn't known I owned.

I got dressed, threw the clothes I had been wearing on the bed when it dawned on my. Where the hell was my washing machine? Did they expect me to just keep wearing the same clothes, I was already getting nauseated just thinking about it. Deciding to ask Felix about it, I skipped to the door and prayed that I would see the sight I had been playing in for the past few weeks.

I took a deep breath, and squeezed my eyes shut before turning the handle and kicking the door open at the same time my sight came back.

It was beautiful, so much more than it had been in the game and it wasn't just because it had been the thing I had been wanting to see since I got the game; the place just had an unreal beauty about it.

_And it's mine! All mine, each and every glorious speck of dirt!_

The smile broke out as I pinched myself to be sure that I wasn't dreaming, thank god I wasn't. I would not be able to stand reality after seeing this.

Almost directly in front of the door, but a few feet away and down the steps was the watering hole and directly across from it was an empty field, but not for long.

I smirked; I knew the game and its rules. My farm would be up and running in no time, and I would win.

I turned left and saw the chicken pasture, as well as the barn door and the opening to the livestock pasture.

_Well, time to work!_

I skipped towards the field before freezing and skidding in the dirt, realizing that I couldn't do any work until Felix gave me my tools.

Damn. Deflated, I decided to explore later and be a good little girl and wait for Felix inside. I walked in, and ignoring the giant mess on the floor, glanced at my alarm clock before heading into the kitchen to cook something.

I began searching the cupboards after finding out, to my dismay, that the fridge was empty. Eventually, in the last cupboard I checked I, found a who knows how old box of oatmeal waiting to be eaten. After making sure it wasn't green or smelly, and that there was no expiration date, I dug out an old pot from the bottom cupboard.

Which promptly fell apart right after I pulled it out. I was beginning to have second thoughts about the oatmeal; I threw it out the kitchen window, along with the broken pot, to get rid of them.

I left the kitchen in all its rotten glory, and jumped onto my new bed, almost falling off for the second time that day and glared at the mess before giving the alarm clock a defeated glance.

I had two hours to whatever I wanted, except farm; this wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. Sighing, I pulled myself from the bed and began to sort through the pile.

I threw all my clothes, and sheets, near the bed, placed all my electronics onto the midget table, and slid my books along the floorboards so that they were all in one, large, general area.

I peeked into the closet to find that it was shelved, with five individual boards. After an internal debate, I lined up most of my books on the first board of shelving, threw my shoes underneath it, and put my important electronics on the shelf above it, my pants on the one above and my shirts on the one above it. I left the top one empty, after deciding that I would be remodeling the closet into a walk in closet as soon as I had money.

I distributed the rest of my crap around the house, among the tables, bookshelves and cupboards. I dusted off my hands before checking the time.

_11:00_

Now I had nothing to do, except continue cleaning; next stop the kitchen from hell. I silently prayed to God, or the Harvest Goddess, whoever watched over unowned kitchens, that I wouldn't find any dead animals.

Wishing I had rubber gloves, or a wrecking ball, I headed into Hell. I bent down to the bottom cupboards and began cleaning.

By the time I was done, the garbage pile, aka the area outside the window, was over two feet tall with no corpses in it, someone was listening, and I had only one frying pan and no pots but lots of utensils, especially knives.

I was just washing my hands when a loud rapping sounded at the door. Felix was here, but more importantly he had my new farming tools!

"Come in!" I yelled, furiously scrubbing at the dirt on my arms in the shockingly working sink.

The door creaked open, and footsteps thudded inside my, I just love saying this, house. Felix began coughing, before he cleared his throat and called out to me.

"Anita? It's Felix the Town Mayor, I've got the necessary tools for the farm to get up and running." He stated, shuffling from foot to foot, the floorboards were loud, as I finished washing my hands.

I shook them off as I turned it off, and grabbed a towel I had found and quickly dried them before ditching the towel and practically sprinting out into the main room.

"Hello Felix," I began offering him a smile which was returned. "I've been waiting for you to arrive!" I skipped over to him and smiled again.

He coughed awkwardly, before leading me outside silently. He must have a cold.

"Come along Anita, I have much to teach you about farming." He exclaimed, so much for silence. I followed him out to the field, where he pulled out a hoe, watering can and some turnip seeds for who knows where.

"Now," he began, he looked like he would never shut up once he started talking so I quietly interrupted.

"I know how to farm Mr. Felix, I just need the tools." I quietly said, staring to bounce up and down on my heels in excitement. My very own farm was just a few steps away from being glorious, I glanced around the quiet farm but I could see its potential.

"Oh,"he muttered, looking confused. "But she said you didn't know." He muttered thinking I couldn't hear him as his brow creased. He was visibly disappointed, but I could care less. He was just another obstacle for me, an annoying tall obstacle.

"Here then," he said handing me the tools before reaching back into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper.

"This is a map of the town so you don't get lost, I live here if you need anything," he said pointing at one of the larger places on the map. " I'll be back on Wednesday to see how things are going, and I'll be here on both Friday and Saturday to help you prepare for the Bazaar." He smiled softly at me, before handing me the map which I shoved into my pocket and straightening his back as he started to leave.

"Oh, and don't forget to introduce yourself to the other residents; they've been waiting to meet you." And with that he marched off my farm, and out of sight.

Thank god. I knew I should like him and all, but I've always found him kind of creepy even just playing the game. He was just like Thomas from Harvest Moon DS, and I didn't mean that as a compliment.

I plucked the hoe off the ground, and was surprised by its weight; guess I should've been lifting weights instead of playing video games.

Trying to mimic what the character did in the game, I swung it up over my head before hurling it back down to the ground. Panting already, I looked down to see that there was just a dent in the ground; the tactic used in the games obviously wouldn't help me now. I really should've asked for help, and let my gamer pride be injured.

But I couldn't anymore. It wasn't just my gamer pride, it was my pride and I wasn't going to let the town think I was an incompetent fool.

I thought about how the growing process worked; plant seeds underground, water seeds, seeds grow into crops then sold for money.

Easy. Grabbing the first bag of turnip seeds I pulled off the tie and stuffed it into my pocket before dumping the contents into the dent. Using the hoe, I lightly covered the seeds with more soil before I dug the next hole, not swinging the hoe with as much force though.

I planted all five bags in a horizontal row, before I filled the watering can at the watering hole and sprinkling the seeds with water.

I grinned at the empty plot of land, knowing that it would be filled with assorted crops soon. I grabbed the tools, and garbage, before returning to my new house and trying to find somewhere to put them. I dumped them on the floor beside the door and after closing the door lightly, I turned to find a bag on the midget table. I skipped over to it and, hoping it was the bottomless rucksack from all the games, peered inside. Huh, it looked fairly normal; bottomless or not I was so not carting my hoe and watering can around the town.

I shrugged as I pulled it on to find it comfortable, like it was made for me. It probably was, likely by the same person who sent me here and granted my wish. I didn't really care who they were, but as long as they continued being awesome I loved them.

And with my last thought, I turned around and headed back outside to check out the town and meet the residents.

I skipped out of the farm and was not surprised to find that it was as beautiful as the farm looked, I gazed upon the area in wonder; watching the butterflies dance on the wind and landing upon multicolored flowers under some coniferous trees. I slunk towards the butterflies, hoping that I might be able to catch one and sell it at the bazaar on Saturday.

I was about to grab it, when a loud yell erupted behind me and startled me; making me jump and scare away the butterfly.

I turned, narrowed my eyes and, placing my hand on my hip, opened my mouth to give whoever just talked a piece of my mind.

Now standing directly in front of me, was a small boy with short, dark brown hair covered by a blue hat. His large brown eyes were filled with mischief as he giggled at my face, or more likely reaction to his stupid little joke. It must be Kevin; it was weird knowing who the people were before seeing them, but I almost couldn't recognize them because they were so different from the way the appeared in the game. They appeared to be more realistic, and lively.

I opened my mouth once more, but before I could speak I was interrupted by a voice coming from the far side of the pathway to my farm.

"Nice job bud! You sure got her good!" The male voice called out, shaking as the owner attempted to navigate his way through a tree. The bushes in the trees started rattling and shivering , and someone climbed down the tree. They didn't make it very far, because after a few seconds a large purple blur fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Already giggling with Kevin, I watched as a young man, around twenty years old, got to his feet and brushed his burgundy jacket and white shirt free of dirt. Giving a carefree smile, he headed over to where Kevin and I were standing, still laughing at the show.

"Joke's on you, smart one." I stated, raising an eyebrow at him as Kevin giggled at my joke.

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck with his face scrunched up. I almost lost my cool right then and there; I've never been good with guys.

"I'm Dirk!" He exclaimed suddenly, thrusting his hand near me in an offer to shake it. I took it, and shook his hand while smiling at him.

"And this little dude," he began; taking Kevin in his arms and giving him a 'noogie', messing up his hair. "Is Kevin!" He smiled at me, and released Kevin while giving him a look that clearly said 'go away'.

He obeyed, scurrying off down the ridge toward town with a small wave; leaving Dirk and I alone on the ridge.

"You're new here right?" He questioned, wandering towards the ridges expecting me to follow. Which I did, with minimal tripping or stumbling.

"Yeah, I'm Anita. I… own the farm up to the north." I explained, gesturing northward with my hands as I joined him sitting on the ridge.

"Cool, you're cool with Kevin right? I hope he didn't bother you too much with that prank." His face contorted with worry for a second as he turned towards me.

"Oh that! I don't mind, it didn't really bother me. I have a brother." I stated, swinging my legs around.

Had, I mentally corrected myself. I'm not sure what was happening back on Earth with my family, I frowned slightly; I would miss them. They were my everything, but we'd make it apart. At least I hoped we would.

In that peaceful moment, the full effect of my wish hit me like a train. I would never see my family again. All so I could be in a stupid game. Tears began clouding my vision as Dirk chattered on.

"I have a brother too," he began; something told me he wouldn't stop anytime soon. Whatever, at least I could wallow in misery at missing my family.

"His name's Ivan- maybe you've seen him around? He wears these ugly- hey! Are you crying? What's wrong Anita?" He sounded concerned; he placed his arm around me and pulled me to him as I placed my head in my hands.

"I just… miss my family." I cried, sniffing and trying not to sob.

"There, there; you'll always have your memories of them, and you can probably visit them sometime." He comforted me, rubbing circles on my back.

"Y-yeah! Thanks Dirk." I felt better knowing that someone cared, and that I'd always have my photos of them to remember them, they would always live on in my heart for my eyes only. Who knows, maybe I'd make my own family here someday.

He smiled and jumped down off the ridge; he extended his hand to help me off. Grabbing his hand, I slid off of the ridge and smiled at him.

"Here, I'll show you around town, maybe we'll see my brother!" He chirped, already bounding off towards the town.

I laughed with him, and bounded beside him feeling a lot better about life without my family; and plus the fact that I knew how smokin' Ivan was from the game so he'd automatically be even hotter in real life, or whatever reality I was in right now.

I grabbed his hand, and we headed towards the town laughing and giggling; high on life.

_Shout out to the reviewer, and the person who put this on their alerts, you know who you are :D I will reply to review's if you ask a question, and I will start mentioning them as soon as I'm not too lazy to look it up._

_Again next chapter will be up sometime next week, most likely Sunday, depending on what's going on/ how much I write or if I'm working on my own novel. Review if you like : )_

_Happy Reading! (and reviewing, hint, hint)_


	3. Chapter Deux

Chapter 2

Anita gets carted around town by Dirk, and meets most of the residents of the town before going back to her farm to sleep. The next day, she does her work and says hi to people she passes by while foarging and collecting bugs. She hangs out with Dirk for a while, and finally meet's Ivan. 7+ pages.

*Felix comes Wednesday, Friday and Saturday

*Anita isn't good with water

Dirk ran fast, and I was almost having trouble catching up to him; at least until he stopped randomly in front of me just before we turned towards the main part of town, causing me to run into him.

Stepping back, I rubbed my arms and sent a not so subtle glare his way.

"Hey, what was that for?" I questioned as he turned around and started skipping towards the horse track that wasn't unveiled yet, as far as I knew. But judging by the giant grey blobs that looked like giant rocks, it wasn't open.

"Miscalculation, I gotta introduce you to Lloyd!" He chirped at me, before he finally slowed down to walk at a normal pace with me.

"Lloyd huh, weird name. You don't hear that one too often." I muttered as we plodded off the cement and began walking on a dirt path. We fell into step together as we marched past a picnic table that resided beside a hammock connected to two trees.

"Weird name, weird guy. He doesn't really associate with the townspeople much; nobody really knows him well." He stated, chuckling slightly, as though it was a common fact of town.

We came up beside a log house and stopped in front of it, before gently climbing up the steps and knocking on the door before we waited for him to come.

Dirk gave me an encouraging smile mere seconds before the door opened and Lloyd, looking entirely different from the game, came out.

He was wearing the same turban thing he had in the game, with the same blue and brown pattern. Underneath the turban, his charcoal hair slicked back and a small pair of glasses resting on his nose. He was wearing a white scarf over a black robe with blue pattern on it. He coughed slightly, his back hunching over before he straightened himself up and shyly smiled; Dirk accepted that as his invitation to start talking.

"Hey Lloyd! This is Anita, she owns the farm up north now; she's going to help us revive the bazaar." He exclaimed, making me blush as I gave him a small wave and Lloyd just looked confused before he coughed again. I think this guy is a smoker, or he just has a cold; I hope it was the second one because I absolutely hated cigarettes.

"Hi."He muttered flatly, pushing up his glasses before he glanced behind him like he needed to be doing something. Confirming my suspicions, he began to close the door almost forgetting to say his farewells.

"Oh, bye." He threw over his shoulder before the door closed in our faces.

The silence that ensued after the door closed was awkward, before Dirk broke it happily.

"Well," he began, "that went well." He smirked, before jumping off the porch and running towards the town.

"Dirk!" I yelled, exasperated as I began running towards him; not failing to notice that the curtains opened a bit and a face looked out.

I opened my mouth, about to yell at him again when I noticed that he was standing on the bridge and was transfixed with something on the ridge.

Not one to waste opportunities, I slowed down to a crawl and began to creep towards him; using my nonexistent ninja skills and stepping on numerous branches. Thankfully, he didn't notice; he was completely focused on the ridges.

I crept up behind him, and pounced onto his back just before he turned around. He stumbled forward and I used that time to jump off of his back and sprint up the mountain.

"Anita!"He yelled, exasperated, before he straightened himself and began running towards me. "You are so, dead!"

I giggled and continued bunny hopping up the different ridges in a failed attempt to get away from him, passing a tall girl with long blue hair and a pale face on the way.

Just as I was attempting to climb the large ridge, ignoring the barrel sitting off to the side, a girlish screech sounded behind me.

I dropped to the ground and turned around just in time to see Dirk and the blue haired chick both rubbing their heads. I was just close enough to hear their conversation below me.

"S-sorry Antoinette, I was running and I didn't look where I was going; are you alright?" Dirk stammered out, red appearing on both of his cheeks as well as a red mark on his forehead presumably from this Antoinette chick.

"It's fine Dirk." She muttered, not appearing fazed by the situation as a similar red mark formed on her forehead; which I could not see how. I would be utterly mortified if my face was that close to a guy's- or any other person's face for that matter.

I hit the ground, and peered over the edge so that Dirk couldn't see me. Which made it totally obvious.

"Oh, okay. Sorry about that…" He murmured softly, I was shocked that I could even hear it from this far.

She gave him one last sign, a small nod of her head, before she continued on her way. Dirk on the other hand, glared at right where I was, and started sprinting towards me with an evil look on his face.

I attempted to get off the ground and succeeded only in falling flat on my face, another level down on the ridges. I screeched as Dirk continued hopping towards me. I scrambled on my feet and ran towards the river in an attempt to get away from him. Bad idea.

I passed another person, this one being male, I think, wearing an orange and green outfit; with amazing hair. He was staring intently into a book and scribbling something down. I continued past him without a second glance until I was cornered by Dirk at the river.

"Quit running Anita, you'll just get lost; and even if you don't, I'll find you." He stated, advancing towards me the whole time.

"Nuh uh!" I exclaimed, backing up into water seeped through my shoes and froze my feet, shaking my head at him with so much force my hair whipped from side to side.

When he was a meter or two away, he pounced, which I did not expect, and sent up both spiraling into the freezing river.

"Dir-," I began before the sudden cold shocked me into silence just before I sunk into the water. I gasped, taking in a mouthful of water before I was pulled up by a set of strong arms.

"Dirk!"I cried, clinging to his chest as tight as I could while the current continued pulled up downstream towards the water fall. I was not good with water in large quantities, or swimming for that matter. I almost died when my family went to Sea World and dragged me along. It was like a nightmare.

To my utter surprise Dirk started full out laughing at me, as he dug his toes into the sand and the current ceased pulling us away. He began walking towards the shore; his waterlogged movement's way too slow for my liking.

"I hate you." I muttered against is sopping wet chest, knowing full well he heard me. His booming laugh vibrated through me from my, very awkward, position near his chest.

As we made our way up the shore, water splashed off of us and I finally began to see the humor in the situation and began to giggle.

"Still hate me?" He question, raising his eyebrow and smirking towards me; water running down his face. I loosened my grip on him completely and found myself still in his arms. An evil grin appeared on his face and the signs clicked together and my eyes widened just as I hit the ground.

Yup, I hated him.

"Dirk!" A girlish yet male voice cried at us. We both turned in the direction to see the guy wearing orange running towards us. Angelo, I realized taking in the curly hair and sketch pad. I attempted to fix up my soaked hair, knowing how awesome he was from the game and so far everything was multiplied. Felix was really annoying, Dirk was extremely hyper, and Kevin was really immature so by the looks of it I would so love Angelo considering I had just crushed on game-Angelo.

"What were you thinking?" He questioned outraged, his eyebrows narrowed at Dirk. "Attacking a visitor? I thought you were better than that, I didn't realize your jokes were that cruel!" He cried at him, noticing Dirk's everlasting smirk as well as my face that had to scream 'embarrassed' right now.

"Chill out dude!" Dirk stated, throwing his arm around me. "Me and Anita here are real tight; tighter than-." He lead off, his eyebrows narrowing as he attempted to think of something. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head, and they were empty.

"Whatever," he exclaimed, his eyes brightening again. "Point is, 'Nita here doesn't mind. That much." He smirked at my current state; although his was no different.

"I don't really mind that much…" I began, thinking it would seem creepy if I knew his name already.

"Angelo." He supplied eagerly, waiting for my explanation so he could hopefully place the blame on Dirk and he wouldn't seem like a total jerk.

"Angelo, Dirk and I are bestest buddies, even though I totally hate him!" I exclaimed, throwing my arm around Dirk's drenched shoulder like his was around mine.

"Oh, sorry." He said, narrowing his eyebrows at the fact. "I didn't now, nice to meet you Anita; I'm the town artist." He chirped happily, now that he knew that Dirk wasn't a complete jerk. I was beginning to realize that his voice wasn't as girly as it first sounded, in fact it had sounded nice. He stuck out his hand to me, expecting me to shake it.

I did, giving him a cute look; probably not actually looking cute due to the fact that I was drenched thanks to a certain purple idiot. He pulled his hand way and wiped it on his pants, oops.

"Would you like a towel or something?" He questioned the both of us.

Dirk opened his mouth, but I shook my head; or more likely my whole body as I began to shiver realizing how cold the river had been.

"I just live up on the farm. I'm gonna go change now, meet me at my house in ten Dirk?" I said, not waiting for a reply and just walking to my house.

"Bye!" Angelo called out, and I turned to wave and saw him returning to his sketchbook. I began sprinting home, a chill settling into my body.

As I entered the farm once more, I was entranced by the beauty of this place. It was a big step up from the place I used to live; a smog filled city. It was gross.

I slunk into my house, and began peeling off my shoes and socks before entering the house; I dumped the contents of my shoes off the porch when I heard a soft plink.

I got on my knees and peered over the edge only to see a medium sized chuck of something gold. If I was lucky, it was actual gold that I could use to buy animals or not outdated kitchen supplies.

A grin spread on my face as I plucked it off the ground and threw it in my, surprisingly dry, rucksack to inspect later tonight.

My grin didn't fade as I grabbed a change of clothes from my closet, similar to the ones I was previously wearing, and headed into the bathroom to change. Halfway through, my front door opened.

"Anita, I'm here." Dirk called out from the main room, making me extremely glad I decided to change in the bathroom; I would have to look into building separate rooms for privacy reasons.

I finished pulling on m shirt before throwing my clothes in a pile on the floor and, after grabbing my rucksack, went out to see Dirk.

His short chestnut hair was down, and soaked, but surprisingly he wasn't wearing his hat. He was wearing a normal shirt over a pair of jeans. He groaned at my confused look before launching into an explanation.

"I need to do laundry. This was all I have left. And my hat was soaked." He muttered, before turning and ignoring my snickering went out the door expecting me to follow.

"What do you say we continue our tour, no more jokes?" He questioned as I exited my house, closing the door behind me.

"Fine, but I don't trust you around water anymore." I muttered, knowing he would hear. I could tell he did by the sudden laughter behind me.

"Let's start at the hotel!" He exclaimed, gesturing for me to follow him; which I reluctantly did.

I follow his as we exited my farm and headed dead left, jumping on the barrels and clambering onto the ridge. We came out on the other side, and he jumped off first before helping me down.

He stopped in front of me, cutting me off. I opened my mouth to complain but was stopped short when I looked up and saw the scenery.

Currently we were in front of this monstrous house, which from its location I was guessing was Felix's, and there were gorgeous marble like steps leading down to a small, clear pond, and beside that were two identical looking houses. The cobblestone pathway was faded, but it looked nice, and lush green grass surrounded the area; butterflies flew about and I could see some people wandering in the distance before they descended the steps and disappeared out of my line of vision.

"We should hit Felix's house first; he has a daughter named Sherry. She's real nice, but she's a little spoiled." He explained, knocking on the door before stepping back so that I could see.

A little spoiled? This girl lived in a mansion compared to my shack, but I had to give her a chance. Even if she was related to Felix; maybe she hated him too. Most likely not though.

The door opened to reveal a young woman, with really long orangish hair topped with a blue hat. She had a motherly sense about her, like she loved everything in the world and kind brown eyes that showed her innocence. She was wearing a floor length striped baby blue dress, with a yellow shawl and a black/brown pattern on the top half. Over the dress, she had a creamy white apron that went almost halfway down the dress.

"Oh! Hello Dirk, new fashion today?" She questioned in a sweet voice, noticing him and his new style before she saw me standing in his shadow.

"Who's that Dirk?" She continued on, her eyes wide and curious.

"This is Anita, the new farmer." He explained, pulling me closer to the door and stepping back so that she could see me.

"Hi! Sherry right?" I questioned happily; trying to make a good first impression on her as I would for the rest of the villagers.

"Yes, I hope you enjoy your new farm; I would love to chat but I have to run, I have some matters to attend to." She replied kindly, before giving us a small wave and smile before softly closing the door in our faces.

In the distance, a shrill voice called out happily; followed by a young boyish laugh which I would assume was Kevin playing a joke on one of the twins.

Beside me, Dirk stifled a laugh as I smirked at the noise as we continued down the cobblestone pathway to the two houses.

I looked to my left as we passed a gorgeous pond, that had an unreal quality about it and pretty much sparkled in the rays of sunlight. My smirk fell as the beauty of the town entranced me once more.

"Pretty isn't it?" He question, pointing at the small body of water; reminding me that my hair was soaked.

I nodded, to entranced for words as he launched into a story.

"They say the Harvest Goddess used to live here, but that she left a long time ago." He explained as I moved closer to the pond; he stayed on the pathway.

Remember how they got her to come up in the games, I plucked a Toy Flower from a nearby bush and stared intently, expecting to see the tell tale sparkles, as I tossed it onto the water.

Nothing, no Goddess, no sparkles; just me looking retarded. Distantly, I wondered how I would ever get back if I suddenly wanted to; but I pushed the thought from my mind, knowing that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I couldn't waste it.

I rejoined Dirk on the pathway, smiling slightly at him as we continued towards the houses.

We stopped in front of the door to the first house that looked an average size and had a faded colour and various types of plants growing on the window sills. I liked it, not as much as I liked my house, but it looked nice.

Dirk rapped three times on the door, before stepping back to let me talk to whoever lived here.

It was weird; I had thought I would know everything and anything about everybody when the day first started, but everybody looked so different and the whole place had a different feel to it than it had in the game. I wondered if people liked different things, or if their interests and personalities were different. I was beginning to forget things from before, I felt like I was starting anew and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

The door opened to reveal an exhausted looking woman, with short pink hair and a yellow bandana. The smell of cleaning chemicals wafted through the door, making me assume that she had been cleaning the house; my guess was confirmed when I saw the assorted cleaning supplies thrown about the room behind her.

"Why hello there!" She spoke kindly, as she began wiping her hands on the apron that covered most of her yellow and blue dress. "Who do we have here?"

"I'm Anita; I own the farm up on the north side of the town." I stated, already becoming bored of continually explaining or hearing the same story.

"Oh! If you need anything, anything at all, I'm just a stone throw away." She smiled encouragingly before a loud yell sounded behind her and as she waved goodbye, after slightly frowning, another door closed in our faces.

Raising my eyebrows I turned to Dirk behind me, only to see that he wasn't there anymore. I opened my mouth to yell when a voice called from the east.

"Come on Anita!" Dirk called out, seemingly bored; most likely because this tour was very boring. "This is Kevin, Claire and Wilbur's house." He murmured to me before he rapped on the door a few times.

No answer. As we waited in an awkward silence, I kept giving him side glances unsure of what to do.

"Let's go." He said, bunny hopping onto another ridge effortlessly before reaching down and helping me.

"This is part of the town shortcut, nobody but me really uses it." He began, gesturing at the ridge on the other side, near the mansion, that we had recently jumped.

"Cool, I think I'll be using it too." I responded, following him as he continued towards the other side and jumping off. I followed suit.

"Awesome! Now we're gonna hit the hotel, before touring the rest of town; and then we're done!" He sang, numbering the destinations on his fingers.

He skipped while humming, very gaily I might add, across a second ridge before jumping down again and continuing down towards the cobblestone.

I grinned at his antics before jumping after him so I wouldn't get lost in this town of wonders.

_Shout out to all the reviewers! Sorry about the late chapter. This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I thought I'd split it and make the second half of the tour a new, most likely short, chapter_

_Anne Iriel Devay, and MegassaTheBomber; you guys rock!_

_Happy Reading : )_


	4. Chapter III

Chapter Three

As I strived to catch up with Dirk, I happened to glance to my left before turning down the path and saw the Bazaar grounds in person for the first time.

I glanced at Dirk, who had happened upon Antoinette sitting beside a shimmering waterfall on an old wooden bench and was talking to her, before I paused to peer in; deciding that he wouldn't notice, he had the same look from before on his face.

It didn't look like much, all the stands were covered in nice quilts that were probably made by the residents of the town; but I could tell that it was a valuable, well cared for place in the town, no weeds grew between the stones that made up the pathway and it was very well kept, making me wonder who watched over it.

I wanted to stop and look around, but in the corner of my eye I could see Dirk gesturing at me so I comforted myself with the fact that I could look around tomorrow without anybody around. I turned on my heel and sauntered towards Dirk and Antoinette.

I hadn't noticed before, but she seemed to be wearing designer clothes; she had to be loaded or something. Her short, and very oddly coloured, blue hair was straight and had a navy ribbon dangling from it and her narrowed eyes, like her hair, were an unusual colour- a fiery pink with a tinge of pink. Her, appearingly designer, clothes consisted of a white shirt with frills near the top, and cuffs on the ends of the sleeves where her pale skin showed. Underneath the shirt she was wearing a dark blue, and light blue striped skirt that was unnaturally poufy and did not look like anyone else could pull it off, maybe it was tailored. She was also sporting white and blue starred socks and a pair of white sandals.

The outfit would have looked ridiculous on me, but somehow she made it work; oddly enough.

"This is her, Anita; she owns the farm up north now." He said, seemingly nervous around her as his eyes flashed as he turned his gaze on me, before he returned to Antoinette.

"Cool." Antoinette began sounding bored, and reaching her hand towards me. "I'm Antoinette. I live beside Raul's shop with my Dad, Claude." After shaking my hand once, she raised her hand in the air and waved slightly, before muttering her goodbye's and continuing down the pathway in front of us, before turning left and heading up a hill or something.

Dirk sighed, as he watched her leave before turning back to me and returning to his normal way of speech.

All of a sudden, the signs clicked together; his nervousness, how he was staring at the ridges- that she was on, and his excitement when we came out on the other side's- how he began acting stupid.

He liked Antoinette. It came out suddenly, a fit of laughter even though I should have known that he would like her as they had been rivals in the game. I guess I figured that this prancing, plotting and joyful retard wouldn't actually like the seemingly stone-cold Antoinette that didn't seem to care for him or anyone at all.

"What?" He asked confused, his eyebrow raised as he watched the last of my giggles fade. Through the tree line along the, from what I assumed was the skateboarding or snowboarding hill, I saw Antoinette's hair peeking though the branches.

"You like…" I paused, clutching my stomach and giggling again as his green eyes widened in disbelief. "Antoinette!" I exclaimed, still laughing at the realization.

His face paled and his eyes widened even more, although it should have been impossible. I must have really surprised him.

The blue spot in the bushes had been replaced by a pale spot with purple on it, she must have turned when she heard her name.

My giggles had stopped, but a smirk still rested on my lips as I watched Dirk glance between me and Antoinette, who was clearly eavesdropping.

"I…" Another glance was sent her way as his face began to redden. "Come on." He muttered, taking off towards the windmill to compose himself before we had the talk he had to know was coming.

I, on the other hand, took my sweet time wandering over there; knowing that he wouldn't talk coherently if I went straight over and began interrogating.

As I passed the hotel, I saw a face surrounded by blonde curls looking out; she, I was thinking it was Daisy, was probably wondering what was happening.

As I rounded the windmill, I saw Dirk twiddling his thumbs and biting his lip as he rested beside a tree trunk.

"Yes. I like… Antoinette." He murmured, a faint redness still on his pale cheeks as he twirled a piece of grass between his fingers.

I continued over to him, still smiling as I plopped down beside him on the lush grass.

"Aren't you gonna laugh again?" He flatly said. Staring me in the eyes, no emotion in his usually sparkling green eyes.

I frowned briefly, before sighing at him.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just you, the joyful retard, liking Antoinette, the girl with no emotion, that surprised me. That's the only reason I laughed." I explained reassured as I saw his eyes light up again as a smile broke out on his face and his previous frown crumpled away; really this kid was too trusting and innocent for the world. But it was a nice change from a world where people suspected everyone of everything.

"Really? You don't think it's dumb?" He questioned, dumbfounded that I didn't care.

"No! Why would I think that? Love happens, no matter what other people say!" I exclaimed, making him feel foolish.

Instead of responding, he pulled me into a hug and grinned before fully taking in what I said.

"I don't know about loving her…" He carried off, giving a wistful glance towards the skating/ snowboarding course where Antoinette was hanging out.

I stood up and, after brushing the grass off my jeans, helped him up off the ground.

"Come on, let's finish my tour! Race ya to the hotel!" I yelled excitedly, taking off to get a head start as he finished brushing the dirt off his jeans.

I ran around the windmill, before Dirk was behind me; I could hear his footsteps falling on the soft grass.

Just as I was sprinting up the slight hill to get to the hotel, I felt a surge of pain at the back of my head as Dirk rudely yanked on my hair.

I stopped short to yell at him, or maybe trip him, but he continued on; beating me to the Hotel.

I glared and rolled my eyes as he opened the hotel door for me and bowed as I strode past him. Shortly after I entered the marvelous hotel, I heard the door softly shut behind me after a bell rang briefly, warning the owners of our presence, as Dirk made his way over to me.

The first thing I noticed about this place was that everything screamed expensive, from the gorgeous marble tile that was placed upon the floors to the long, flowing, red drapes that covered the many windows.

The windows were narrow, but almost stretched to the second story, and they let in sunshine that somehow seemed brighter in here than it was outside. There were a few portraits, of landscapes, hanging among the light blue walls; no doubt painted by Angelo.

The layout was fairly simple; the area for socializing or the waiting area was obviously on the right side as tables and chairs, that looked extremely comfortable, were spread out leisurely around the room.

On the left side, there were a few more tables and more portraits, and the front/main desk was in the top left corner. Behind it were a few doors going who knows where, and a bookshelf that was filled with various books and loose sheets among them.

The front desk was what caught my attention, unlike the rest of the hotel; which was well kept and pristine, it was a giant mess. There were pages everywhere, and nothing was organized; at all. It reminded me of what happened when I first opened the closet, it was a disaster zone.

Directly in the centre of the hotel, which was a lot more massive than it seemed at first glance, was a beautiful marble staircase. A red rug, the same shade as the drapes, ran up the first set; before the staircase met a wall and broke off towards the east and west sides of the wall. There were other red rugs running up the second level of stairs, along with the flat part that led to two large mahogany doors with plaques in the centers of them on either side of the original staircase.

It was a magnificent place, a lot more extravagant than all the other houses that I had seen already on this tour.

"Dirk!" A loud girly voice screeched, this time female. Or so I hoped, or my ability in reading gender through someone's voice was screwed. If so, I blame Bieber; that waste of space was still screwing with me although I was likely in a different dimension.

A loud door slam followed the voice, followed by the soft thuds of feet hitting the ground as she descended the staircase.

I turned my eyes away from the painting I had been glancing at, and saw a short, but not midget sized, girl with bouncy blond curls bounding towards us.

As she ran closer, I saw that she was obviously the maid, Daisy was my guess; a large pink feather duster was clutched in her hands, and a pink dress on to match, with the exact same shade. It was quite simple, a flower pattern underneath the creamy white apron, not a speck of dirt on it, and a simple pink design on the upper half. Taking the outfit, or her job, seriously she was also wearing a maid's hat, with a full purple bow set in the middle.

She rushed past me in a pink and white whirlwind, right into Dirk's arms where he picked her up, and twirled her around happily as she giggle before he set her back down with a smile on his face.

"You haven't been here in, like, forever!" She exclaimed bubbly as her grin grew wider. "And what's with the new style?" She added on curiously, her brown eyes flashing with emotion as she examined him.

Before he could get a word in, which he tried, she opened her mouth once more and continued to chatter in her high pitched voice.

"What are you doing? If you're looking for Stuart and Ethel, they're at the café for lunch; they're letting me watch the whole hotel!" She chirped happily, pausing to smile and hear Dirk's answer.

Shocking, I know; all she had done so far was talk.

"Actually, I'm here with Anita to introduce you guys." He gestured towards me, making her turn on her heel before I could say anything and pull me into a friendly hug.

"Oh! I bet you're the new farmer right? Angelo said something about you!" She questioned, barely stopping to let me nod my head before she continued on.

"I bet we'll be friends! We're like the only girls here that aren't like totally antisocial besides Sherry, but she is like always working and stuff- wait you're not antisocial are you?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide as her curls bounced around with her as she bounced on her heels in either nerves or excitement, I still hadn't decided.

"Not really." I muttered, completely disregarding what I had just said.

"Yay!" She yelled, jumping up and clapping her hands together. "As I was saying, Sherry's always working, Antoinette just doesn't talk and Freya- have you met her yet?" She chattered on, numbering the girls off on her fingertips.

I shook my head, although I already somewhat knew what she would be like; hardworking, serious and the perfect match for Ivan.

"Oh, you'll have to! She's really nice and helpful! Anywho, even though she's like awesome, she's always working in the city; and she never stops by the hotel to see me."

All of a sudden, she gasped and threw her hands up to her mouth in shock.

"Crap! Ethel and Stuart are back in ten, and I haven't even started-"Her last words were lost as she flew up the staircase and into the same room she came out of, calling out a muffled goodbye over her shoulder as she left.

Without words, I turned to follow Dirk out the door, still trying to process everything she had said.

"What do you think?" Dirk questioned, holding open the door for me again. At least he had some manners, but I wished he knew that pushing someone in water wasn't a nice thing to do. Especially if they had a bad past with water, like someone- say me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. Knowing that he would get what I meant.

Which he did, he chuckled at me, as he let the door fall shut behind him as we continued down the path towards main town; ignoring Angelo's house as I had already met him.

"That's Angelo's house." He pointed towards the orange house that was surrounded by vegetation that had a steady stream of smoke exiting the chimney and drifting towards the clouds.

I nodded, although I already knew. As we continued on, I noticed two bent over figures, with white hair on both of them. I would put money on it that they were Stuart and Ethel.

We continued down the path and towards the elderly couple without words as I admired the scenery.

This place really was beautiful, and I loved every minute of being here; especially with all the kind people, who I'd never known would be like this. It was actually kind of shocking to go from the atmosphere of the city with everybody going everywhere, all the time; to this peaceful town in the middle of nowhere, where everybody knew everybody. It was different, but I liked it; it was a good kind of different.

"Hey!"Dirk called out, waving at the couple whom were in my range of vision now; causing them to look up at us with questioning glances and raised eyebrows.

The girl, who I assumed was Ethel, looked like one of those grandmothers you would love to have; one that was kind, loving and pleasant to be around. As she saw me peering at her, she smiled kindly and waved slightly, which I returned before continuing my examination.

Her long since grayed hair was pulled into a loose bun and piled up her head, resting underneath a small pink hat, which had a black strip in the middle that held a small blue stone in place. She was wearing a floor length pink dress, with an apron resting in the middle of it; beneath another, larger, black strip that went around her waist. She was very short, but she made up for it with her million dollar smile.

The guy, presumably Stuart, was around the same height but had a tiny frame, unlike Ethel who filled out her dress nicely. His hair was a colourless white, was slicked back and was partially hidden by a small brown hat that had a darker strip of brown going around it. He had older style glasses, that I would never be caught dead in, and a moustache, Mario style, in the same shade as his hair. He wasn't wearing a suit, but he might as well have been as he had an elegant air around him. Instead, he wore a faded red bowtie, with pants and suspender to match; and he was wearing a seemingly homemade orange shirt with a four leaf clover surrounded by a darker coloured box in the centre.

Very old people-ish, like something my old grandpa would wear.

"Why hello Dirk, what do we have here?" Ethel questioned warmly, already smiling. Stuart just looked confused.

"I'm Anita, I now own the farm up north; I'm going to be helping with reviving the Bazaar again." I explained.

"It's about time! Welcome to the town Anita, I'm Stuart and I own the hotel in town." Stuart stated, in a steady, clear voice that was completely different from what I'd expected from him.

He reached out and gripped my extended hand in a firm handshake, nodding gruffly at me with a steady look in his eyes before he stepped back to introduce Ethel.

"This is Ethel, my wife." He continued on, taking her hand in his as she blushed. It was really cute.

"Hello, if you ever need anything; don't hesitate to visit!" She called out, continuing towards the hotel with Stuart, who had been pulling her along.

"Are they always like that?" I asked Dirk, running back up to him after watching them leave and realizing that he continued on without me.

"You mean Stuart being impatient, lovable and annoying all in less than two minutes?" He replied, raising his eyebrows at me.

"When was he annoying?" I asked, confused as I ran my mind over the events of the meeting.

"When he pulling Ethel away stupid, he's always got to be moving or working, he can't sit still." He rolled his eyes at me.

Ignoring the stupid comment and the eye roll, I decided to delve into more important matters.

"Did you know that you're a really crappy tour guide?"

He was silent, glancing at the calm, sparkling river to our right that we were following; no doubt attempting to come up with a witty comeback, which was so not happening anytime soon.

I decided to give him time by looking around the town that was coming into view, we passed Antoinette's house silently, along with the docks and Raul's shop before we turned right on the bridge.

Our feet thumped on the boards, and I got sick of the silence.

"How can it take you that long to come up with something witty?" I asked bored as we mutually decided to hit Raul's shop, I didn't look around as I knew this area would be as beautiful as the last.

He flashed a smile at me. "Who says I was thinking of something witty? Maybe I was enjoying the silence; you don't get much of that here." He stated, the smirk on his face clearly telling me that he was lying.

I rolled my eyes as we approached the door of Raul's shop.

"Please, if the tongue sticking out of your mouth didn't give it away; the smell of melting brain sure did." I remarked, enjoying the look of anger at being beaten on his face. Suddenly his face brightened a bit.

"This is weird having someone with the same sense of humor as me here, like nobody except maybe Lloyd or Antoinette get my jokes that easily." He wondered aloud, the far away distance in his eyes showing he was doing some serious brain melting right now.

"Eh, what can I say; I'm a funny person." I murmured, shrugging my shoulders and not expecting him to laugh as loudly as he began to do.

But joke's on him, as he didn't stop walking and ran straight into Raul's door. The laughter stopped and was replaced by a soft ouch, followed by him rubbing his head and smiling like a retard. Why, I wasn't sure; but if I questioned his motives I would probably fry my brain trying to find a legitimate reason.

"Come in!" An overexcited voice called from inside the building, mistaking Dirk's stupidity for knocking.

I giggled as I pushed past him into the store, a bell jingled over my head as I took in my surroundings.

Raul, as I was guessing but I was likely correct because a town can only have so many sombrero wearing Mexicans owning a store, was standing behind the counter with a cheeky grin on his face.

He was short, and I mean short, his chest was above the counter, and he was obviously using a stepping stool or something of the like. His hat, which wasn't as much of a sombrero as I first thought, was striped with shades of orange, red and a yellowish white and had a sun shaped pom pom on the tip of it. He had short, curly hair that framed his small face; he had a larger nose that topped a very Mario style moustache. He was wearing a poncho, same colours as his hat, over top of a white long sleeved shirt. Underneath that, I could briefly see green under his shirt, which meant that he was likely wearing green shorts or pants.

"Hello!" Raul practically shouted with a slight accent, and grinning at us as Dirk followed me in, rubbing his nose.

"Welcome to Zephr town! My name is Raul, and I run this shop on days the Bazaar is not open so the townspeople can get the things they need. Are you going to reside here, or are you just visiting the town?"

"I'm the new farmer, Anita, I'm… permanently living here to help with the bazaar." I replied, unsure of how permanent this arrangement was, or if I was stuck here until death do us part. So far, aside from possibly never seeing my family again, I kind of liked being stuck here for longer than a day.

His smile turned brighter, if that was possible, and he reached out to shake my hand after giving Dirk a short wave.

"Welcome to Zephr Town Anita! I am confident in your abilities as a farmer; in fact I would like to give you something!" He exclaimed, hopping off his stool and shuffling around on the bottom shelves looking for something.

I glanced at Dirk, who shrugged at me and continued observing Raul, who had begun searching the shelves behind him.

The shop wasn't very organized, there were things laying everywhere; stacked on the shelves behind him, thrown underneath the counter that he stood behind, which had a cash register on it. Beside the shelves there was a door, most likely leading to his bedroom, and assorted posters with random pictures and sayings like 'don't worry, be happy' were strung around the small, dark room. The posters were bright, most likely to distract customers from the dreary colour the room was painted, the walls were a faded black. The store had dark shaded hard wood flooring that was chipped and creaky in places, and there were a few rugs thrown about. To my direct left, there was a stand for selling something; I was about to lean closer and see what it was for when a shout rang out behind me.

"Aha!" I turned my attention towards the call and found Raul grinning triumphantly, holding onto a small packet of what I assumed were seeds, due to their similarity to the turnip seeds I had planted earlier today. He shuffled towards me and grabbed onto my hand.

"These are for you, free of charge." He stated kindly, placing the bag into my hands before heading back behind the counter.

"Thank you! What other types of seeds do you sell?" I asked, smiling as I saw that they were strawberries; my favourite.

"I can only hold one type per month; turnip in Spring, radish in Summer and eggplant in Fall. I always have fertilizer in stock, during all seasons and it is available for purchase today." He answered confidently, without breaking eye contact the whole time.

I reached into my pocket, and to my surprise, found 1 500 gold; all my old cash turned into a new currency magically. I smiled, happy knowing that I wouldn't have to wing it and eat herbs all week if I rationed it correctly.

"I'll take two bags of turnip seeds and ten things of fertilizer." I said, watching as he hit some buttons on the cash register that rang annoyingly to come up with the total.

"That will be 100 gold for the fertilizer, and 220 gold for the turnips. So 320 gold in total." I juggled with my items for a bit, trying to find a place for the seeds as I counted out the money; Dirk decided to be nice and took the seeds from me.

I set the money on the counter and was surprised to see the things already there, Raul holding his hand out expecting the money from me. I set the cash in his hands, and shrugged my rucksack off to throw the stuff in.

I pulled the things off the table and threw them in the rucksack and was happy to find that they all fit and that I could close it without trouble.

"Thank you, come again!" Raul waved as I pulled my rucksack back on and we headed out the door, randomly making me think of the Simpsons.

The bell rang again as we left, making me wonder if it got annoying for Raul; probably not since it only rang when customers came, which didn't seem to be often in this ghost town.

"Antoinette's house is down there," Dirk said, pointing to the right of Raul's shop. "But Antoinette's near the hotel, and Claude, her father, is still in the city; along with Freya, she lives over there…" He trailed off, going a few steps left and gesturing northward at a brownish two storey house with various flowers around it.

"And Ivan, my brother, they come back around 4 ish; sometimes earlier, sometimes later. You can see them today, or tomorrow." He finished, smiling slightly. "Come on."

I followed him north, towards Freya's house along the cobblestone.

"I live in that house, with Ivan. And over there, up the staircase, is the place where we were before; where Wilbur, Claire, Isaac, Nellie, their kids and Felix live." I nodded, taking in the similar layout that I knew, but somehow wasn't as familiar as I would have thought it would be.

"Now, the last stop on our tour is the café, where Marian and Joan work and live. I sometimes help out, and it's like a part-time job for me." He grinned excitedly, and led me towards a large building that had a few orange tables set around the door.

We entered the café, and I was instantly in love; from the black and white tiled flooring to the comfortable atmosphere. It wasn't overly extravagant, like the hotel, but it had a nice homey feeling that I knew would make me return, and often.

"Dirk!" A young lady called out with a slight southern accent from behind the counter, smiling kindly at us. "You missed your shift."

His face paled, his eyebrows narrowed and his mouth opened and closed a few times, this had obviously never happened before.

"But-" He began, confused. She cut him off by giggling.

"It was a joke, Dirk. You don't work until Sunday." She rolled her eyes at him as he glared at him; he surprised me by flipping her off, but she just giggled and returned the gesture to him before noticing me.

"Ooh! Is this Anita?" I nodded and waved at her. "Honey, you're the talk of the town! That's all I've been hearing all day, or afternoon I should say. I'm Marian; I work here with my grandmother, Joan." She finished, after glancing at the clock. She came out from behind the counter and hugged me, before she stepped back and I got a good look at her.

She was obviously from somewhere else, as she had a slight southern accent; in the way it would be in the normal world. Her style in general, was different somehow from everyone else's, probably in the same way my clothes didn't really fit in here. She had short, cheek length, hair was blonde and she had a white cap on, which had a bow on the top along with some small pink flowers. She was pale and her chocolate eyes stood out against her fair complexion. She wore a simple white top with a yellow and purple checker board pattern around her tiny stomach and flat chest, and really puffy sleeves. Underneath that, she was wearing a brown skirt, with a yellow ring around the bottom, and a green and yellow apron.

Unlike most people in town, her legs actually showed and she wore a pair of flats on her tiny feet.

"Grams! The new farmer is here!" She called out suddenly, towards a door that was behind the L shaped counter.

Footsteps were heard, as the door opened to reveal another Marian; but older, way shorter and larger around the waist. Joan's hair was longer than Marian's, and she had it pulled back into a tight bun and she was wearing a larger hat than Marian's, with a larger flower to match. The only thing different about their outfits, besides the size, was that she was wearing a light shawl over it.

"Hello Anita! I'm Joan, that's my grand baby, Marian and we own the café. It's closed Thursday's and Friday's." Joan stated happily, pausing to cough briefly

Marian blushed at her introduction and bit her lip thoughtfully before her eyes lit up. "Hey Dirk, wanna help us with this new recipe?" She questioned, smiling as she turned her gaze towards us.

"I'd love to but Anita-" Dirk answered, looking at me with puppy dog eyes on his face.

"I don't mind, it's five anyway; I should be getting home." I replied, cutting him off. I turned around an began heading out the door as Dirk raced behind the counter to help, Joan and Marian following him happily.

"Can you find your way?" He yelled behind me, I turned to see him tying an apron around his waist and nodded before I exited the building.

The sun was just setting on the horizon and there was a slight breeze brushing against my face. I walked towards the bridge thinking about my new life's possibilities. First with superficial things that couldn't matter less; but they did because this was my new life, and I wanted it to be as perfect as possible, no matter what.

Would they like me, would I make new friends, would Dirk and Antoinette get together? Would I like it, what was happening back on Earth, would I regret my decision to come here?

As I crossed the bridge and the breeze continued to caress my face, I smiled and I knew what my answer was.

It didn't matter if I screwed up trying to make a friend; I hadn't realized it yet, but I already had friends. Dirk was awesome, and Angelo was a possible friend. Daisy, Marian, and even Antoinette I could see myself becoming close to.

I wouldn't regret it, because even if my family wasn't here, the important thing was my happiness. And in this small town in the middle of nowhere, I could see myself growing old and living peacefully.

Besides, even if I did decide I wanted to go home, I had no way of getting there. This was my future, whether or not I liked it, and I this was my dream; my once in a lifetime opportunity and I was not going to waste it.

**Long chapter is long…ish.**

**This took forever to write(I apologize) because the intros are boring and I want something to actually happen, so it was hard to make myself write.**

**There should be at least one more update before Christmas so you can look forward to that, I'm starting to lose interest in this story, but I will finish it; it will just take a longer time frame. I think I'll start updating every two weeks.**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

**Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Tuesday Spring 2nd

Unwillingly, I opened one of my eyes to see sunlight streaming through the windows that didn't have any blinds, which was weird because I could have sworn that my bedroom had blinds.

I snuggled deeper in an unfamiliar comforter on an unfamiliar bed, willingly myself back to sleep when the past day's events hit me like a train.

I flew off the bed, sending the comforter to the floor where it sprawled across the hardwood flooring. I glanced to my left to see my alarm clock signaling that it was eight thirty in the morning.

"Crap!" I muttered, jumping out of the warm bed and into the frigid air of an early spring morning; I sprinted towards the closet, frozen in the short shorts and tank top I called pajamas, or used to call pajamas because I was so not freezing every morning for the next month.

I threw open the door, and it banged against the wall, and scraped along the edge of the bed frame. I practically dove into the organized closet and began plucking items off the various shelves; a t-shirt, skinny jeans, skateboarding shoes, socks and undergarments. I dragged the door from where it had become lodged between the bed frame and the wall, and slammed the closet closed.

Holding my clothes in my arms, I ran towards the bathroom, stopping briefly to grab my rucksack off of the knee high table.

I began pulling off my shirt as I stormed into the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind me. I pulled off my pajamas and tossed them in a corner unsure of where my new laundry bin would be.

After I was changed, I pulled a brush through my wavy brown, or blonde, hair as I looked with surprise in the mirror. I had never noticed how much I looked like the heroine in the game, had my hair always been that light? I filed that thought away for later and grabbed my toothbrush and my toothpaste that had been sent through the magical portal to Zephr town with me.

That's what I was calling it now, after thinking it through last night I decided that I had nobody to link this weird, but awesome, occurrence to, and until I did it was just a magical portal that randomly decided that I belonged in Zephr Town.

When I finished brushing my teeth, I returned the brush back onto the sink and sprinted out the door, grabbing my rucksack off the floor and shrugging it on.

Once I was on the rickety wooden porch, I grabbed the watering can and hoe I had carelessly thrown there yesterday and dragged them down the stairs and towards the field.

I dumped the remains of my watering yesterday on the first turnip plot before I skipped towards the watering hole and refilled the watering can, making skipping on the way back impossible unless I left it there.

After I dragged the watering can back to the field, I carefully watered each plot I had planted yesterday before carefully setting the watering can on the ground and shrugging off my rucksack to find the seeds I had purchased yesterday.

I fumbled with the clasp slightly, before I flipped the flap that held it closed up and started to rummage around in the bag.

After a moment of searching, although I didn't have much in the bag in the first place, I produced three bags of seeds from the bag; two bags of turnip and one bag of strawberry seeds.

I plucked the hoe off the ground, before I went to the last thing I had planted, a plot of turnips. Beside it, I carefully dug into the ground with the hoe and didn't repeat yesterday's fiasco by slamming it into the ground. I repeated the action three times.

Once the holes were planted, I set the hoe down behind me on the unused soil and carefully opened the first bag of seeds to plant; after I dumped the bag into the hole, I bent down and recovered the seeds lightly with soil using my hands. I moved east slowly, repeating the action for each hole I had dug.

I dumped the remaining water equally on the three plots before pulling my rucksack back on and grabbing the tools to put them away.

I headed back to my house, or shack compared to my old house. I clattered up the porch steps, thumping on them with my shoes; I paused outside the door to see that they were covered in mud. How, I wasn't sure; I had only been working for around 5 minutes or so it seemed.

Angrily, I kicked them off my feet and they flew across the porch, leaving a noticeable trail of mud behind them, before the door creaked open at my will and I entered my house happily.

I skipped across the house into the second bathroom, where the bath and shower were; whoever had built this house must have had some sort of mental disease, two separate rooms that could have been one room and no bedroom.

That would be my goal, I though smiling; besides fixing the bazaar, buying animals, opening windmills and whatever else would be thrown at me by the town.

Yeah, my to-do list would so be easy to accomplish. Bitterly, I pushed open the door and entered the bathroom, the literal bathroom with a bath and not a toilet.

I walked over and was surprised to find a shower that was separate from the bath tub, I turned on the water and began rummaging in the small whit cabinet beside the tub for shampoo, conditioner and soap.

Eventually, after bashing my head on the cabinet a few times and checking all the closets in the house, I found it in the drawer in the other bathroom, or according to the wooden sign on the door the toilet room.

I sprinted back to the bathroom with the products clutched in my hand and ripped off my clothes, throwing them into a pile behind the closed door before jumping in the shower and receiving the shock of a lifetime.

The water was freezing cold, I swear it came straight from the river and ran through pipes covered in ice. I shrieked and attempted to get out, dropping my shower things clumsily on the floor in my failure of an attempt. I slammed into the wall, most likely creating a bruise, before I found the door handle and pushed it open; running out of the shower.

After I exited the shower from hell, I was stuck shivering with a burning shoulder in the middle of the room; I had forgotten to grab a towel.

"Crap." I muttered, rubbing my shoulders as I stood awkwardly in the boring bathroom, the tiles and the bottom halves of the walls were a light blue but the roof and the top halves of the walls were a creamy white. It was separated by a flowing line that I think was supposed to look like a wave; which it didn't.

I turned my gaze towards the shower and glared at the seemingly harmless water spraying down to the ground, I guess it just isn't my week to be around water; not that I had a problem with it, but I did have a problem with not being clean.

I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to stay warm before I cautiously stepped towards the shower. Unwillingly, I pulled an arm from my body and reached out, letting the still freezing water run across my hand.

This was going to take a while; I grabbed my dirty shirt from the ground after pulling on the bare necessities. I prayed that nobody would barge into my house as I cautiously peeked out the door.

So far, the coast was clear; but I had no way of telling if someone was coming to visit or maybe borrow some of my non-existent milk or something. I took a deep breath and threw open the door, immediately heading for my fully stocked closet and sporadically glancing towards the door.

I made it safely towards the closet, now it was just a matter of finding the towels. I pried the door open and began a mad craze looking for them; starting at the bottom shelves.

There! I could see them, safely nestled on the very top shelf; thrown on and forgotten there. I reached up, standing on my tips of my toes in an attempt to be taller. As I looked up and saw that I was nowhere near them, I knew I needed to stand on something.

But first, I thought, grabbing some spare sheets and heading towards the open windows; I threw one of the sheets over the windows, thankfully there were nails there from the previous owner. I sighed in relief as I glanced out the window, looking past my makeshift curtains, and saw no one in sight. I made sure nobody could see in before I pulled the second sheet off the ground and headed to the other window, deciding to make them better later; as in when I had more clothes on.

I repeated the first tactic with the second window, pausing on my way there to lock the front door; which shocked me, as I had assumed that they didn't have locks here.

I finished with the windows, and stepped back to admire my handiwork. Smiling I turned back towards the bathroom, finally noticing the steam filling the room from the now hot shower.

On my way there, I took a brief pause to check the doorknob on the door to the barn; which I still needed to check out and inspect. It didn't have a lock, which made me desperately hope there was one for the door out.

I continued on my way to the bathroom, and hopped in the burning shower. I frowned and slightly adjusted the temperature by fiddling with the silver knob on the wall.

I reached down and collected all my shower products from where they had been dropped, and lined them along the shelf for easy access.

As I shampooed my hair, my mind began to wander; where was I going to get more cleaning products. As far as I knew these were 'normal' products from wherever I came from, I was still confused with that aspect, and I had no way of getting back there.

But the residents I had met yesterday had smelled pleasant, in a non creepy way, as I hadn't smelt any major B.O from anyone; but now that I think about it I hadn't smelt any perfume or anything like that either.

I hoped I could either make my own using one of the windmills, that I probably wasn't supposed to know about, or I could ration the stuff I had now to last longer.

I contemplated this, as I dumped the various products into my hand and used the amounts I was used to, as in not rationing anything. Hopefully, if the Gods, or Goddess', liked me-which I thought they did, they would make it available in some way.

Soon enough, I was done. I turned the water off and hopped out of the shower before the realization dawned on me; I still hadn't gotten a towel.

I groaned in frustration and wrung my hair out in the bathtub, in an attempt to get drier. I was going to have to suck it up and get dressed wet, which would not be easy with the jeans I had picked out today.

I pulled on my shirt, deciding not to suck it up, and dressed the same way I had been before; heading out of the bathroom to the closet.

Some of my nerves were gone, thanks to the crappy makeshift blinds, and I didn't full out sprint to the closet.

As I walked there, a trail of water followed behind me; thanks to my long, really good at being a sponge, blonde hair. I glared behind me at the small bodies of water and almost walked into a wall due to my inattention.

"Woops." I muttered, going straight for my closet. Feeling lazy, I decided to climb the shelves instead of pulling over the midget table that I wasn't sure would even help.

Cautiously I raised my foot of the ground and placed it between mounds of clothes, carefully adding more weight to it until I was sure it wouldn't break under me.

I grabbed onto a shelf above me, clutching it between both hands as I raised my second foot and placed it beside my other one. My hand was gripping the same shelf the towels were on, but I still couldn't reach them; I would have to go up another shelf.

I cursed quietly, and began to raise one of my feet again; carefully placing on the next shelf up.

Using my foot and a landline, I hoisted myself up using my hands, placing my second foot-along with most of my weight, onto the shelf and froze when the shelf groaned under the added weight.

I clenched the shelf tighter for a moment until I was absolutely certain the shelf wasn't going to collapse. Sighing in relief, I leaned on my arms, face to face with the towels, and released my grip on the shelf to reach them.

I pushed all of the towels off the shelf, and heard a satisfying thump as they hit the ground beneath me; I looked down and decided that the distance wasn't that far and released my grip, jumping down.

I landed on the pile of towels, almost tumbling to the ground because the surface wasn't even.

Feeling victorious, I pulled a light blue towel, off the floor and wrapped it tightly around my body; enjoying the fuzziness of the towel, it had been one of my new towels before I came here.

I grabbed some new clothes feeling bitter that I had somehow dirtied up the ones I wore this morning; it was a simple outfit, a t shirt and jeans but I didn't feel pressured to really put forth any effort in clothes anymore. I guess it was a actor of living a simple life or something dumb like that, I wonder what other villager's wear now; the same outfit day after day, or a new one like me?

After a once over in the bathroom, and applying teensy bit of make up; I didn't say I wasn't going to dress up any more, just that I didn't feel pressured to look good.

Besides, I was going to meet Ivan today, even if I had to stake out the Bazaar entrance to meet him; I'm sure Dirk would help me, granted he'd likely bring a Nerf gun or something though, I thought with a smile.

I headed for the front door, leaving inspecting the barn for a later time, and casting one last glance at my alarm clock; it was only ten, early for my old life, late for my new.

I grimaced as I exited my door and into the warm sunshine, about to lock it when I remembered that I didn't have a key; another thing for the to-do list.

I really needed some paper and a pencil to write all of that down; and, now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind having some sort of journal to write down what happens here; in case I ever get sent back to wherever I came from. Maybe there would be one hiding in my closet, or maybe the bookshelf. I vaguely recalled seeing books of some sort on the shelves, if not I could likely pick one up at the Bazaar.

I strolled down the steps, wondering what today would bring me; name calling from the villagers from picking plants and catching bugs, hanging with Dirk, being ditched by said retard or making new friends.

Hopefully the last one, I thought with a grimaced; I wasn't one for thinking completely positive, but then again, who was?

I slowed to a crawl near the exit of the ranch, my heartbeat accelerating to a speed I didn't know was possible for no apparent reason. Regardless of my body's opinions, I pushed forward determined not to make a fool of myself; that would be my goal, I thought. Don't be stupid or look stupid, unless they deserve it or something.

Taking in one last deep breath, I sped up until I was off my ranch's property. As I glanced around the area, standing around awkwardly, my heart slowed quickly and soon, there was no proof of my recent nervousness.

Shrugging it off, I continued walking in no exact direction; deciding to just wander around today and get used to the town and the people. I could do actual work, that wasn't simple farming, tomorrow; but maybe I could still pick a random flower or something to store and sell at the bazaar

I shoved my hands in my jean pockets as I ambled down the worn pathway, taking in the scenery as I passed by various landmarks and items that I should've picked up but didn't.

Relaxed, I smiled lazily as I wandered around. Yes, today I wouldn't do any work; but tomorrow I will.

With that silent promise to myself I continued on, smiling as I greeted all of the villagers personally and learned my way around.

"Dirk, are you sure he's even coming home early today?" I rolled over so I was leaning on my elbows and found myself face to face with Dirk; who was currently perched on the edge of the skateboarding/snowboarding hill, which he had told me was known as the ramp for some unknown reason, and wielding a pair of binoculars from his house. His gaze flicked lazily towards me with a look that implied that he thought I was stupid before he reverted his gaze back to the bazaar entrance, utilizing the binoculars although I could see perfectly fine without them.

"Yes, I've been here a lot longer than you, farm girl, and I'm fairly sure I know when my brother comes home. Besides, it's on the calendar." He murmured towards me as he continued staring, unblinking, through the binoculars.

Deflated, I sighed and flipped back over; lying on my back and shielding my eyes from the unwavering sun with my hands.

I closed my eyes to avoid the bright sun further, already sick of it after a day. It seemed a lot brighter here that it was back home, with no traffic lights and things obscuring the view.

Feeling tired, although I had no reason to, I melted into the hard ground; somehow finding myself unbelievably comfortable.

I hadn't done much today, staying true to my self promise- although it would be harder to do tomorrow; I picked a few flowers that were currently in my rucksack, which was resting against my unmoving legs.

I had met up with Dirk in the town square, and we had ended up hanging together again.

My eyes fluttered briefly as the scene danced before my eyes once more.

"_Anita!" A now familiar voice had called out over the bubbling water. Briefly, I had glanced up from the small patch of flowers I had been admiring to confirm my guesses; and as I saw the purple-ish hat growing larger as its owner flew towards me I knew it was Dirk._

_He screeched to a stop in front of me, starting to play it cool. As I glanced up from the flowers, deciding not to pick any from that particular patch today; they were just beginning to sprout, and if I waited they might grow a bit longer for me._

"_Yeah?" I said, brushing my bangs behind my ears for the umpteenth time and turning my gaze to his smiling face. But under my steady gaze, the smile had dropped slightly and he became slightly more fidgety._

"_I…uh just wanted to say hi to my new friend- we are friends right?" If his wide eyes didn't give it away, the subtly mention of the word friend did. Antoinette was somewhere close. He had begun to ramble, nerves frying his unused brain._

"_I'll think about it." I said, smirking at his obvious distress, but not doin anything to aggravate it. I still needed someone to show me the ropes of town, and if I pissed Dirk off I didn't know who else would help._

_Antoinette passed by, curiously glancing at us with her large blue eyes; well, mostly at Dirk. She probably didn't really care for me, but I was going to change that. I was going to get Dirk and Antoinette together no matter what, even if he decided he didn't like her anymore._

"_C'mon Dirk lets go do friend like activities that-a-way!" Pointing my arm dramatically the way Antoinette came from, towards the ranch. In a dancing manner, I clutched onto his arm and dragged him behind me, laughing all the way as I imagined the looks we would be getting right now. Behind me, Dirk's pale face turned a crimson red as he glanced back to see that Antoinette had balked and was watching our every move with a curious stare._

_Yes, I was going to help him, but that didn't mean I was going to be blunt about it._

A smiled played on my lips as I relieved the event, going over my game plan once more. First, I would get her intrigued with our relationship, and if I liked Dirk-which I didn't, but I needed her to think that.

I needed her to be jealous, and then she would be more likely to make a move, which she would hopefully do. But it all relied on the fact that she liked him, but I was going to bet on that; considering that in the video game world they were technically made for each other.

Either way, I would slowly befriend her and subliminally push her into Dirk's arms. It was a simple matter of manipulation, which couldn't be that hard, right? Ah, well I didn't really care; it would be worth a try.

"There!" He exclaimed suddenly, making me jump up in surprise to see the sun setting and the town in a twilight haze.

"What time is it?" I murmured, rubbing my eyes. I must have fallen asleep, somehow.

Now that his job was done, he turned easily and was no longer focused on the bazaar entrance. "You fell asleep about an hour ago," he began easily; smirking as he saw my jaw drop. "I guess I was wrong, he came home late today." Sheepishly, he turned away and pointed through the bushes.

Distantly, I saw a medium height guy wearing a purple suit walking confidently through the path, followed by a short woman in white and a tall man wearing a navy suit; with what appeared to be the same colour of hair as Antoinette.

"Come on." He said softly, shoving the binoculars into his pockets; which I suspected were like my rucksack and were practically bottomless. He stood, stretching and yawning on his way; I on the other hand, took my time.

I carefully pulled on my rucksack, easing my muscles from the positions they had been in. I reached my arm out, staring at Dirk expectantly for about a minute until her got the hint.

He smiled shyly before helping me up. I let go of his hand, and brushed off my pants before following him down the hill.

We emerged in time to meet up with Freya and Claude, but Ivan was already on his way to the trees near the windmill.

"Hey! Freya! Claude!" Dirk called, causing them to turn and come towards us in unison, both smiling radiantly.

"Hello, I assume that you are the new farm girl my daughter, Antoinette, was telling me about, correct?" Claude asked kindly, but he sounded intimidating and the smile placed on his face didn't reach his eyes.

I nodded, narrowing my eyes as I racked my brain to attempt to find out what was wrong with him. His wife left him, my brain whispered to me causing my eyes to widen as I understood why he didn't seem happy.

"Hello, Claude I presume? It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled, throwing extra sugar on my words in my small attempt to make him feel better.

He smiled and nodded, the smile slightly touching his eyes. He glanced down at his watch and his eyes flew open. He began walking at a brisk pace, calling out goodbyes behind him.

Must have somewhere to go, I thought, my sympathy following behind him as I turned to greet Freya.

"Hello. I'm Freya, I work in the city throughout the week and I live in the town square." She smiled briefly but it just seemed like to her it was another business affair.

"Hi." I muttered, extending my arm out . We shook hands slightly before she pulled away and began down the pathway to her home.

"Farewell Anita, I hope to see you again sometime!" She called out behind her, before she continued her walk home silently.

I sighed; almost all of my introductions were done. Except for Ivan, which from Dirk's gesturing I was going to meet now.

I followed willingly, shoving my hands in my pockets as a sudden chill enveloped me and shrunk into myself slightly in an attempt to warm up.

I will be home soon, I reassured myself with the thought and glanced up to find myself a few feet from Ivan and one more step from running into Dirk.

"Hello." Ivan said softly, and instantly I was transfixed by him.

His voice was smooth and velvety, instantly being replayed and filed away in my mind for later. I glanced up and instantly my cheeks were coloured crimson. He was about my height, give an inch or two and was clad in a soft looking purple coat, which underneath he wore a green shirt over another shirt, this one white and striped pants.

His shoes looked like they were from the olden days, the silver clasps and all and he wore almost knee high socks. His overcoat had white cuffs on the ends of the arms, and to top the outrageous outfit off he had a purple bow tie that was crookedly resting against his shirt.

My gaze continued travelling upward and I met his steady gaze. If possible, which it wasn't, I fell farther; melting right there under his gaze. His blue eyes were comparable to the ocean, deep and unending. I could have stared at them for hours, but I didn't want to seem creepy.

His light brown hair was carefully styled, strands falling this way and that but the way it was set up made it seem professional. His bangs were short, falling just short of his eyes in set strands.

Vaguely, I felt a nudge on my arm and I unwillingly tore my gaze from Ivan, and placed it onto Dirk. He seemed nervous, probably because I was checking out his brother just a moment before.

I gave him a questioning look, raising my eyebrow lightly towards him; he just gestured with his arm towards Ivan for an answer.

"Oh- hello Ivan!" I stuttered, feeling as though I was walking on eggshells around him; beside me, Dirk was either having a seizure or silently laughing at me. I narrowed my eyes, although I didn't look at him; I continued looking Ivan in the eyes and tried not to drown on them.

He chuckled lightly, the sound melodious and somehow comforting to me; but whether he was laughing at me or Dirk I had no idea.

"Hello Anita, Dirk has been talking about you non-stop; I think I know more about you that anyone else." He smiled warmly at me, a sparkle in his eyes as he watched Dirk quiet down under his gaze.

"Guess, he's just glad for someone as awesome as me to be around!" I joked lightly, smiling slightly.

"I would love to stay and chat Anita, but brother dearest is a tragedy in the kitchen and I should be home if we are to eat today."

"Yeah, sure-"I began, before getting cut off.

"I am not a tragedy! Or brother dearest for that matter!" Dirk began angrily, but still seemed at ease with the situation.

He chuckled in reply and turned, using the bridge to gracefully jump across the river, leaving us alone; both feeling slightly embarrassed, although for different reasons.

**Sorry about the wait, I like my chapters long and not badly written; if you don't like the wait then that's just too bad :P**

**On a brighter note, I'm going to Cuba in March; so yay for me:D**

**Also, I highly suggest that you check out the band, Marianas Trench, their songs are amazing; and the whole band is hot, so that's an added bonus.**


	6. Chapter cinq

Wednesday Spring the 3rd

"I assume that you figured farming out by now?" Felix asked, crossing his arms as he stood on my porch comfortably.

I chuckled, remembering my first attempts at farming. "Yeah," I said with a smile. "I did. But I already knew how any way." I threw the last part in for good measure, watching his gaze waver momentarily. Ha, Anita-one, Felix- none.

"Good, good. But I still must teach you the concepts and give you the speech, yes?"

I frowned; I hadn't thought that there would be concepts and other things to learn. He gestured outward, grinning madly as he stepped off the porch; expecting me to follow him out.

I did, but not without sighing in complaint. Even though I had woken up on time, that didn't mean it still wasn't too damn early in the morning.

I slunk behind him after pulling on my 'farming shoes', aka the shoes I had unintentionally ruined doing yesterday's work.

I had spent ten minutes yesterday trying to wash all of the dirt off in the kitchen sink before I got annoyed and threw them outside, deciding to use them whenever I farmed.

"You see this?" He asked, after bending over and scooping up a handful of dirt from my field. I frowned, wondering if he uncovered any of my crops before I really considered the question.

The simple answer was dirt; but he wouldn't have asked that question if the answer really was that simple. No, I had to think harder and actually use my brain for once.

This was farming related, so I had to think like a farmer. Dirt or soil more accurately was used to plant and grow crops.

Which were used to feed people, and that kept the human race from dying out; or at least played a major part in it.

"The key to survival." I answered, certain that I was right; and judging by his shocked look, I was.

"I- How did you know that?" He questioned, clearly having estimated my intelligence. I narrowed my eyes, feeling offended.

"It was obvious." I replied, deciding that I may as well continue treading in dangerous waters.

"Well, then you are ready for my next lesson."

He turned on his heel, almost angrily, and strode confidently towards the watering pond. Once he reached the beautiful place, he pulled a sharp right and sat on the steps, waiting for me to catch up.

I took my sweet time, pausing to examine my turnips and strawberries; some of which had begun peeking through the soil thanks to my awesome farming skills, before I walked over to him using an easier, less deceiving path than he had.

I narrowed my eyes at him, there had to be some kind of significance of him going so close to the watering pond with no reason to; he could've been smart and taken the shortcut like I had.

"Why did you cut through the field?" He questioned softly, not turning his gaze towards me and looking around the farm.

"Because it was easier." I blurted out, cursing myself in my head.

"But by taking the shortcut, you may have harmed your crops." I opened my mouth to protest that I had been careful, but he silenced me with a menacing glare. "I know you didn't right then, but sometimes the shortcuts aren't always free."

I pondered his words, falling to the stairs near him, but not directly beside him. I placed my head in my hand, resting my elbow on my knee as I thought.

He must be thinking of more extreme situations, like not watering the plants fully or doing a half-assed job instead of trying my hardest in farming.

"What I'm trying to say here, Anita," he began, turning to me with a fire burning in his eyes that could only be described as passion for what he did. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. "Is that if you are to stay here and work on the farm for me, I need you to give it your best efforts- and I need the result to be good."

"Our town's economic state has been going downhill ever since our last rancher left, 50 or so years ago. Granted the economic state wasn't the best it had ever been then, but we had been managing." He paused to take a breath, turning and solemnly searching my face; he must have found something encouraging in me because he continued on.

"But not for long after that; people heard things from him, malicious lies made up by him because we couldn't give him a raise for his efforts and stopped coming regularly. Even when they discovered that they were lies, they saw no reason to come back; our biggest asset was gone, along with most of our produce. We were doomed. Soon, with no people coming and no money made; people began leaving, following after him as he had found a new farm in another village, but some stayed. Although, as the town began to look older and unkempt they began losing faith."

He turned and looked far in the distance, almost as though he was seeing the events happen again; I was mesmerized by his tale, I could see the story play out before my eyes.

I watched as young girls aged into women, and as the population dwindled leaving behind the few people loyal to their family history along with the town. In my ears, I could hear the rancher's voice whispering rude things and convincing people to leave with him; managing to take whole families with him.

I almost gasped as I saw a younger looking Stuart and Ethel holding hands and facing the world together, yet alone, as both of their families left with the rancher.

"Anita, it's up to you; I need you to restore the town's faith and the bazaar. We haven't had someone willingly take the farm in years without leaving the first day upon finding out that it needs to be returned to its former glory by them. I am begging you to stay, and try your best. That's all I ask for." He stood up; standing proudly in the sun as he made me realize that he still had hope, hope for me to do the right thing for the town.

I didn't even have to consider it, I was staying and I would do a good job; the people of Zephr Town deserved it after all these years, besides people like Kevin, Cindy and Lauren didn't need this hanging over them, the silent prayers for a Goddess given helper. They deserved to grow up carefree and happy in a town filled with treasures. My resolve grew stronger as I thought of each villager that needed hope, which was all of them.

I stayed on the ground, staring at Felix's knees as I came up with more and more reasons to stay; and I begun to despise the old rancher, who just up and left the town. He had to have some kind of reason, and I was going to find out why.

"I'll do it." I said softly, with determination. Turning my face upwards so that I could face Felix, but the sun had other ideas.

I squinted my eyes at what appeared to be Felix surrounded in sun, although he seemed to be changing before me; his frame grew smaller and smaller as the light grew brighter before me. I shielded my face with my hands, pulling myself farther from the radiant light.

I scrambled onto grass, at the top of the stairs and a few feet from my house; but something compelled me from moving and I froze on the spot.

The light grew closer, but instead of fearing it I welcomed it; the feelings it brought with it were of happiness and joy.

I inhaled through my nose, and I could've sworn that I smelt strawberries on the cooling breeze. The same breeze that caressed my face as I stared towards the light in wonder; no longer shielding my eyes, just enjoying the feelings it brought to me.

"I am proud, chosen one." A soft voice chimed, seemingly from everywhere at once, to me as the breeze continued to caress my face; feeling like it was my very own mother doing it. I closed my eyes and smiled, reliving the sound in happiness and soon saw a young woman dancing in the blackness that soon morphed into a lush green meadow.

She had green hair that reached long past her waist and was professionally braided, each stand in harmony with the next. She turned and smiled at me kindly, opening her mouth and repeating, in a soft voice, the phrase she had just said.

I wanted to run to her, and soon I found myself frozen in the meadow with her.

"_Mother, why have you called me to you?" A voice that I clearly recognized as mine called out softly in the darkness, a person that looked exactly like me, except for her olden day clothes, walked into the meadow, falling to the ground in front of the dancing Goddess. _

"_Do not fret young child, all is well. I just wish to bless you for your granddaughter has passed the next test." The Goddess grinned proudly towards olden time me, or my grandmother judging from what had been spoken, who seemed to know what was going on and was grinning as brightly as the Goddess._

"_Oh Thank you mother! Could you send my blessings to her?" Grandmother asked happily, before she faded into oblivion grinning, leaving me entirely confused._

_I tried to form words, but they were stolen from me as the wind picked up behind me and pushed me forward, towards the Goddess; who had disappeared._

"_What is going on?" I called desperately, turning madly and throwing my arms in the air as I tried to find her, somehow finding myself thinking that everything would be solved if I found her. The wind whipped and pulled at me, sending my hair flying in all different directions_

_I saw clear skies in the far west, and began sprinting towards them; but for every step I advanced, the clouds grew. I slowed down and found myself drenched in the spontaneous downpour that had just occurred._

_I closed my eyes and wished it all away, finding myself terrified and alone with no other ideas. I fell to my knees in a prayer, not opening my eyes once as I repeated the words and willed them to be true._

"_You may stop now, young child." The Goddess from before murmured, and I rose from the ground; opening my eyes to find myself dry and in a completely different location from before._

"_How did I get here?" I found myself asking, looking around the magnificent meadow._

"_You willed it enough, so I granted your wish; what is it you need young child?" She asked softly, appearing in my range of vision again from nowhere at all._

_I opened and closed my mouth, still mildly confused; but it didn't seem to matter here. There seemed to be no essence of anything but happiness and joy here, and I didn't want to leave._

_The Goddess chuckled softly, before coming up to me and whispering in my ear; the scent of strawberries wafted around me._

"_Hush child, all will be well; although I'm afraid that you cannot stay with me any longer, you must go back to Zephr Town to fulfill your accepted destiny."She stated, smiling kindly as she brushed a strand of hair behind my ears; I looked at her in wonder._

_She stepped back and whispered unintelligible words, causing the wind to rise up around me, but somehow not affecting me in any way._

_All of a sudden, I felt as though I was falling; but as hard as I tried, my eyes wouldn't open. I tried to open my mouth to call for help only to find that that didn't work either._

I snapped open my eyes as I sensed a change around me, it was all gone, the light, the breeze, the world, the Goddess. Everything.

I scrambled to my feet, backing up with wide, frantic eyes until I felt the walls of my house in the clutches of my shaking hands.

I felt around the doorknob, all the while staring around the farm in confusion at what just happened.

As soon as I felt the doorknob in my hand, I pulled it open and flew into my house, collapsing on the cold ground behind the door.

"What the hell just happened?" I questioned the empty house, looking around wildly to be sure that it was empty of random Felix's with magical powers.

**Did you guys like it? I haven't done anything like thisbefore,and I'd appreaciate some critique on it.****I finally figured out a goodish plot to go with, I promise that the next update will be longer.**

**Any Beta readers reading this? Because I could really use one to edit the stories with me, message me if you're interested or if you know someone(this could mean quicker updates, hint, hint).**

**Happy Reading!**


	7. Sorry :

Sorry guys, this isn't a long awaited update.

It's a long awaited Authors Note, honestly- I don't think I'll ever finish this story. I know you guy's will hate me, I made a commitment when I put this up and now I'm breaking it. I'm just not good wih commitment (at least, my teacher thinks so). I forget where this was going, and I'm sorry for that. But Grand Bazaar just wasn't cutting it for me, I got bored of the game (but I don't get bored of books or shows so if you like the GONE series by Michael Grant, or WInx club then stay tuned for a while, because I just might write stories about them) and it's hard to find motivation to write about something that doesn't interest you.

I will be deleting this soon, and just thought I'd give you guys a heads up (if you care). If you want to adapt the story or something, then PM me to give me a heads up.

Thanks for reading, and I'm really sorry about this.


End file.
